


The Four Stages of Addiction

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is learning about the four stages of addiction in health class</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Stages of Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded stages indicate flashbacks and the ~~ indicate present time (health class)

Mickey was in health class when he first learned about the four stages of addiction. He wouldn't even have been there in the first place, but his parole officer said it would probably help his case. And when he let that slip to Gallagher... Well, Mickey could never say no to that puppy dog look.

'This is dumb as fuck' Mickey thought to himself. He'd been smoking since before he could remember, he was definitely addicted now, but he didn't go through any fucking stages to get addicted, he just was. 

"Now remember," his gay as fuck teacher started "These stages don't just apply to drug addiction. They can really apply to any addition." And that was all Mickey could take of that before he was zoning out and imaging all the ways Ian was going to pay him back for doing this. 

 

 **Stage One: Experimentation**

"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out" Mickey threatened Gallagher before walking out of his room. 'fuck fuck fuck' was repeating like a mantra in Mickey's head as he walked to his kitchen 'fucking shit! That shouldn't have happened' 

He had a cool exterior as he sat at the table with his dad, but inside he was freaking out. 

'Okay, so it happened once. But it can never happen again.' But of course it would happen again. Mickey knew it and Ian knew it. Now that Mickey had someone who would fuck him and keep his mouth shut it would sure as fuck happen again. It just felt too good to give up such a good arrangement. 

 

 **Stage Two: Regular Use**

"So..." Ian started slowly, making Mickey cringe. Whenever Ian started his sentences that way, Mickey knew he was going to hate whatever came next "What... are we?" Ian stretched it out gently but that didn't help Mickey's reaction any. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Gallagher?" he growled, ignoring the way Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey's predictable behavior.

"I'm talking about the fact that we hook up practically everyday" Ian replied factually. 

"So?" Mickey liked to drag things out "We fuck. That's it." Ian rolled his eyes again, an action Mickey was getting far to used to. 

"Whatever" Ian resigned tiredly, knowing Mickey wasn't going to say anything more on the subject. 

 

 **Stage Three: Risky Use/Abuse**

"What's your fucking problem?" Mandy demanded as Mickey swore at her for the third time in ten minutes. But who could blame him? He and Ian hadn't hooked up in weeks. He was on edge.

"Nothing" He grumbled, retreating to his room. They had fucked the day he had gotten out of juvie, and a few times after that. But then Ian stopped. In the store he'd ignore Mickey's advances and Mickey was getting sick of it. 

He didn't know what caused it either. Everything had been going fine and then suddenly Ian didn't want to fuck anymore and Mickey couldn't figure out why. He tried to think back. Tried to remember if he had said anything that could've cause Ian's pissy mood. 

"Fuck" he hissed to himself as he reached for the phone for the fifth time, intending to call Gallagher. But he knew he was going to pussy out like he had the past few times. He wasn't going to say shit to Gallagher. Or else Gallagher might think he actually wanted this to be happening or something. 

 

 **Stage Four: Addiction/Dependency**

Ian hadn't been to visit him once while he was in juvie the second time. But here they were, sitting on Mickey's bed, high as fuck, as if none of the bad stuff had happened. Frank, juvie... none of it. And it was fucking great. 

"Why didn't you visit me?" It was out before Mickey could stop it. 'Fuck!' he thought as Ian gave him a curious look 'I hadn't meant to say that' and he really hadn't. Things were going great. He was just going to ask Ian if he could hand him his beer, but instead that slipped out. 

"Umm, I didn't think you'd appreciate me visiting" Ian answered him, still looking at Mickey strangely. And what the fuck was Mickey gonna say to that 'Of fucking course I'd appreciate you visiting. You're the only good thing I have in this whole god awful world.' but Mickey couldn't say that, could he? He had pushed Ian away again and again. And for some reason Ian kept forgiving him, god knows why. 

"Of fucking course I'd appreciate you visiting. You're the only good thing I have in this whole god awful world." Mickey fucking swore at that second he'd never do coke again. That was the only excuse he had for why he was spilling his fucking guts all of a sudden. 

"Mickey..." Ian started, looking really fucking startled. 

"Can we just pretend I didn't say that?" Mickey practically pleaded. 

"Yeah... sure." Ian responded monotonically "I guess that's my cue to leave, huh" He said as he started to shift in order to get off Mickey's bed 

"Wait" Mickey reached out and grabbed Ian's wrist, stopping his from moving "You don't have to go" and god those words made Ian's eyes light up like he won the fucking lottery. 

They fell asleep in each others arms that night. Mickey would never admit to it, but when he knew Ian was asleep he'd mumbled a very slurred "You don't ever have to go" before passing out 

 

~~~~~~ 

"Mr. Milkovich, were you planning on staying here all day?" His teacher asked as Mickey came out of his daze "I didn't know you were so interested in health" his teacher patronized. 

"Fuck off" Mickey said as he moved from his seat. He was not planning on coming back so why bother playing nice. 

"How was your first day of school" Ian teased as they met up outside. Mickey usually met up with him outside of school anyway, so they could walk together. He claimed it was because the school was on his way to work.

"Becoming a model citizen or whatever the fuck my parole officer said is so not worth putting myself through that torture ever again" Was how Mickey decided to tell Ian he did not have a good day of school. 

"Come on Mickey," Ian whined "You promised you'd try." "I did try. And it was fucking awful." Ian rolled his eyes at that and Mickey smirked at that familiar move 

"Whatever... We had a deal, remember" at that Mickey groaned, because he's forgot about the deal. No sex unless you go to school 

"Fuck" he hissed and it was Ian's turn to smirk "That stupid fucking deal..." he muttered under his breath "Fine. I'll give it another try. But if it's as awful as it was today, well... We'll just have to see how long you can hold out, won't we?"

Ian laughed and Mickey had a quick look around, to make sure no one was around, before shoving Ian against the wall and kissing him. 

Mickey smirked at Ian's surprised look, they usually only kiss when they're fucking. "You're lucky you're so fucking addictive." Is Mickey's only excuse.


End file.
